


Have a Magical Day

by QueenieWrites



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Chris Evans is a big kid, Descriptions of rides, Disney, Disney References, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, I don't know how to write without turning it into a 10K fic, Ride spoilers?, Swearing, sorry 'bout that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieWrites/pseuds/QueenieWrites
Summary: A deserved break from work with your best friend turns your life upside down when you meet the Evans Family while at Disney World. Follow along as Belle and Chris get to know each other over 10 days at the Most Magical Place on Earth™. Will they have a fairytale happy ending or is this just a vacation fling?





	Have a Magical Day

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for quite some time and it's been hard to focus on I Saved The Last Dance because of it. So welcome to Have a Magical Day.
> 
> I'll be using lots of Disney terms and Disney speak through this work so if you're not familiar with Walt Disney World some things might require a little imagination. Or you can message me and I'll be more than happy to explain it to you. I tried to be as clear as I could when writing ride descriptions seat arrangements and where they are, but a map of the parks might help you with that. Again, sorry for that but I really wanted to be accurate when describing WDW.
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy it and feedback is greatly appreciated.

“Well, maybe next time we ‘Drink Around the World’ you’ll listen to me. I told you we should’ve eaten a pretzel in Germany or Fish and Chips at England.”

This was supposed to be your first night at Epcot and now your best friend was drunk and looking like hell warmed over.

“Bitch don’t talk food to me damnit, I’m so close to throwing up.” He leaned back into the bench and pinched his eyes. ‘Look, I’m sorry alright, I know it’s tradition, but Illuminations will have to wait till next week. I’m walking back to the Boardwalk, the fresh air might help, you stay and enjoy Extra Magic Hours.”

You sighed and asked if he was sure he’d make back to the hotel and he waved you off, saying it’s like walking backing home, which was true, you ever only stayed at The Boardwalk Villas as that was your DVC resort.

“OK, I’m skipping the firework and going back to Future World, Test Track was down all afternoon and I just looked at the app and it’s back on.” You kissed his cheek and he knew he was a bit better when he exclaimed ‘ewww girl slob’ at you, pulling a face.

You left him by International Gateway and started to your left when you heard someone behind you.

“Excuse me miss, you said Test Track was back on?” a sharp voice asked.

Turning around you saw a group of about 10 people, adults and a couple of kids plus a stroller. The voice belonged to one of the three males, he was tall, had on a character black shirt and had a NASA baseball cap pulled down low on his head.

“Yes? I just checked the app two minutes ago.” You pulled your phone from your shell cross body purse, opened the app again and confirmed it’s on. “Are you guys on site? Extra Magic Hour is on till 11 pm.”

“We are! We arrived this afternoon and didn’t look at the time schedule yet, thanks!” A short brunette answered you.

“No problem, you guys have a magical day.” You groaned when your cast member training kicked in.

Waving, you start to walk but could hear them talking and when you looked back the guy who had first talked to you, a shorter blond guy and the brunette girl had broken from the group and were now a few paces behind you.

 _You knew him from somewhere, didn’t you_? When your mind couldn’t provide the answer, you shrugged.

You made your way through England and Canada, people watching as you went. People were lining up near the lagoon to watch Illuminations but seeing it alone wasn’t the same and you continued your way. You debated whether or not to stop at Starbucks and 15 minutes later you’re happily sipping on your Iced Caramel Macchiato while walking the corridors of Mouse Gear on a brisk pace.

You were checking your Twitter feed, head down and immersed on your phone when you walked into a wall. Because that what felt like right, who on earth was that hard?

“Ughh,” looking up you saw the same man from before, hat even lower now. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry”.

You both said it at the same time, while you put your phone away.

“No, no, I was on my phone and didn’t see you there. You’re okay?”

You were near one of the least used exits of the store, and for a moment you thought that he as hiding. You quickly put that thought away, why would someone hide inside Mouse Gear anyways?

“No, I’m the one who’s sorry, I was… some people saw…” he scrunched his nose, rubbing his eyes with both hands.

“Don’t sweat it, crowds can be a bitch sometimes.” You had seen your fair share of people having panic attacks, anyone could have them. “I’m glad I didn’t pour my drink all over you. Sorry again.”

Just when you turned to leave you saw his companions looking around and making their way over.

“Hey Ch…” the blond stopped when he saw you. He looked at you a little suspicious. “Hey.”

“Hi again! I’m glad you’re here, your friend’s not really doing well, but he does a nice wall cosplay!”

“She’s cool man, I wasn’t looking where I was going, and we collided. She’s been keeping me company while _my panic attack_ goes away.” He looked funny when he said panic attack but you let it go. He turned to you, “Meet my brother and my sister, Scott and Shanna. I’m… Chris.”

Oh. OH.

“Nice to meet you all, I’m Belle.” You’re prepared for the reactions that followed because let’s face it, that was just too much of a coincidence.

“Like the princess?

“No, you’re not!”

“It suits you.”

The last one came from Chris. That wasn’t new but wasn’t a norm either. You choose to ignore the blush rising on your neck and turned to the others.

“It’s Isobel... But Belle is easier. It was nice meeting you guys, see you around.”

You had the feeling the Scott Evans wasn’t overly fond of you, so you made yourself scarce. You heard someone calling for you to wait, but you’re already halfway through the door.

Captain freaking America. Talk about timing.

You heard the last booms signaling Illuminations was over and hurried to Test Track before the throng of people descended from World Showcase.

The few day guests are still in line, but you went through the single rider line and was quickly seated. Although you loved the thrill the ride offered, they placed you on your least favorite seat, so you made your way back to the front entrance and got into the normal line, scanning your Magic Band to show you’re staying at one of the Disney hotels and could ride during the extra time.

Making your way through the queue you got to the designing room and was excited to design a cool car. You had just started when someone cleared their throat behind you.

“And we meet again!” Chris and his brothers were standing at the same station as you. “I guess we have to share our car making skills.”

“Hurry up, we only have one minute and a half left.” Captain freaking America or not, no one messed your mojo when it was time to design your Test Track model car.

Turning back to the screen you tried to pick the shape of your car, laughing when Chris tried to turn it to a sports car but coming up with a beetle-like car. You argued about the color and accessories, pushing each other from the control panel and when the countdown reached zero, you had a bit of a Frankenstein car in front of you.

“It’s… cute?” you laughed when the green stripped car turned around the screen. Not your best work for sure, but you’d had a good time.

“It’s something alright, but cute it ain’t.”

You both laughed and Chris scanned his magic band to lock the car to your group and the doors opened to the final part of the queue.

“After you, _Mademoiselle_ ,” you laughed when he sang the first few lines of Be Our Guest when you did a little curtsy.

Scott was right behind you in line and he holds your elbow when the queue stopped moving.

“Sorry about earlier, I’m kinda protective about my brother.”

“It’s all good really. Water, bridges and all that.” you reserved judgment on the younger man, understanding his need to protect his family’s privacy. “You said you arrived today?”

“Yeah, unpacked and came straight to EPCOT, had dinner at Le Cellier,” Shanna said from somewhere behind Chris. She was a tiny thing when compared with her muscled big brother. “We’re heading back but heard you talking to your friend about Test Track and here we are!”

“Yeah, it’s down most of the day, we arrived around noon and every time I searched the wait times Test Track was unavailable. I’m glad they got it back together for EMH.” 

“What about you Belle? It’s not your last day or anything is it?” Well, that was… interesting? Chris seemed eager somehow and on the back of your mind you chucked it for anxiety. Hadn’t you read somewhere he had anxiety? “Your friend seemed upset when he said you’d miss Illuminations.”

The queue moved and you could see the cars on the loading dock.

“It’s our little tradition, Corey and I came up with it like 10 years ago. We have to watch a fireworks show on our first park day. But he overdid it during the afternoon, especially because we were already a little drunk from Jelly Rolls last night.” They were next in line now. “How do you wanna play this?”

“First row!” You jumped when both Scott and Shanna screamed.

“Any place is fine really,” Chris said.

“Well, I’ a firm believer in the back row, right side, so you can have the left.” You looked around and saw that the single rider line was now closed. “With the number of people here, I don’t think they’re gonna force single riders on us.”

The cast member manning the loading area asked you how many but it was Scott who answered. A girl pointed you to the last loading station, the cars pulling up as you walked.

“You went to Jelly Rolls last night?” Chris asked, a hand out to help you enter the ride.

“Thank you. Yes, we arrived yesterday and mostly hanged on the Boardwalk. Saw some magic shows and had a way later night than we’d planned. But Jelly Rolls was awesome, I love the place and the sangria was so good.”

Chris nodded, sitting down and sprawling his long legs. “We love the place, there’s just something about live karaoke with a band, people are either really good or really fucking bad, it’s fun either way!”

The four of you snapped on your seat belts while you talked, and the car launched to the checkpoint. The girl making the checks must’ve been either new or slacking because she never asked Chris to remove his hat.

The car launched again, the usual spiel starting and then you’re off, speeding on the make-believe vehicle safety test drive. A particular turn had you moving on your seat so bad a hand shot out to hold you in place, landing on your knee and staying there. The fastest part of the ride arrived and everyone screamed, the wind outside making you tear up a little. Chris almost lost his hat and you made a mental note to send a memo to the ride’s crew leader.

Then it was over. The car made its way to the unloading dock while you clapped and then you’re cleared to open your seatbelts.

“Well, now we know why they put six people in the car, I was afraid you’d fly out of your seat when we hit 85 mph.” Chris again helped you out the car.

 Gosh, that was fun, wasn’t it? You smiled at him waiting for Scott who had his seatbelt stuck somehow. Then an idea struck you.

 “You guys wanna go again?” you took a chance because you’re having fun and damnit, he might be Captain freaking America but he was also cute as hell with that thick beard, plump lips and blue eyes, and if you could prolong this just one ride more, well, why not?

 “Won’t we lose too much time going around front again? Looks like there are quite a few people in line behind us.” Chris looked at you and you could see the cogs turning inside his head, a frown forming. Maybe he thought he’d use his status to get another ride? You scoffed. As if.

 “Nah, I got connections man.” You grinned at him and went to the guy you knew was the person in charge. Patrick laughed and hugged you with one arm, claiming you need to catch up before calling on his radio and them directed you again to the last dock.

 “Thanks, Patrick, I owe you one” you bumped fists before the car moved forward.

This time when the car moved to the checkpoint a young man asked Chris to remove his hat. He did it with a sigh, fingers trying to tame the hair back in place and you had to struggle a giggle when the other guy working on the checkpoint squeaked.

You kept on a detached face and send a smile his way. The man was here to have fun, the best you could do was not bring attention to who he was. Besides, you were really enjoying his laid back attitude. He could’ve used a guide or gone through backstage, but here he was, waiting for his time in the queue like everyone else and you’re the one actually using your job to get what you wanted.

Chris once again helped you out and you were tempted to run your fingers through Chris’ hair, the wind had played havoc with the locks.

 “This is the best ride ever, my favorite by far.” Shanna skipped ahead to see the automated picture and scan her Magic Band to move it to their Disney account.

You walked behind with Chris and Scott and it took you a few seconds to realize you still were holding hands with Chris. You raised an eyebrow at him but he just shrugged, a smile on his lips.

“Mine is definitely the whole Avatar area and of course Flight of Passage,” Scott said and then also raised an eyebrow at Chris but he got a friendly tap to the head when tried to actually point it out.

“Nah, it’s the classics, the best will always be Space Mountain.” He took the NASA cap off again, turning it backward when the three of you got outside and he did it all without letting go of your hand. Impressive fella, wasn’t he?

“Sorry to burst your bubble but Space Mountain sucks, at least here in Florida. My knees hurt just thinking about it.” You faked a shudder, also making a face for good measure.

“Oh, them be fighting words!” Chris tickled your side making you squirm and laugh.

Shanna reappeared a few seconds later, asking where to next.

You’re having way too much fun but didn’t want to intrude and started to say goodbye when both Shanna and Chris protested.

“No, no, come with us, you don’t need to hang out alone, what’s the fun in that?” Chris was right by your side when you turned to leave. He cocked his head to the side, beckoning you back to him.

“Are you sure you don’t mind? I don’t want to impose or anything.”

“Believe me when I say I don’t do anything I don’t want to.  Come on.” His little hand wave calling you to him was enough to give you butterflies in your belly as you took his hand, lacing your fingers together.

“Again I ask, where to?” Shanna pulled free the sweater she had tied around her waist and put it on and you realized that the early December night was indeed a bit chilly but you didn’t have a sweater and Mouse Gears was closed during the extended hours.

“Anyone up for Mission: Space?” Chris wasn’t looking at anyone when he asked but rummaging around the left pocket of his long shorts. With a little ‘aha’ he found what he was looking for and before straightening up now wearing a pair of prescription glasses.

Your uterus may or may not have imploded at the sight, but you’d never tell.

Clearing your throat, you shook your head.

“You guys go ahead, if I set foot inside one of those enclosed capsules after 11 drinks in three hours, I’ll make the girl in The Exorcist look like she just burped a little.”

Scott guffawed, doubling over, hands on his knees. “Oh, that was fun! Ok, girlie, you’re an okay person, I give whatever this is my blessing!” He moved your hand between you and Chris.

“For fuck’s sake Scott!” Chris groaned, his free hand slapping his forehead.

“Why thank you _messier, merci beaucoup_.” You took off an imaginary hat to him and he returned the gesture chuckling.

“Don’t go getting your tighty whities in a bunch brother,” Scott grabbed Shanna by the arm and brought her closer to him. “$50 bucks for your sweater, Shanna.”

“No Scott, next time you listen to Mom. I say no to Mission Space, yes to Nemo.” She said looking at Chris.

“Mine.” Scott pulled at her sweater.

“Are they always like this?” you stage whispered to Chris.

“Sometimes I say they’re distant cousins, but the fucker looks way too much like me for that to stick.” He laughed when following Scott and Shanna with his eyes, his brother was running after Shanna screaming _‘mine, mine, mine’_ Shanna was doing a great job evading Scott till he faked left and grabbed her by the arm when she tried to go right. “Children!”

“You playing a hot dad next? Might need a few tips from Pratt for that.” The hand that smacked Scott upside the head was Shanna’s. “Watch the hair woman.”

“Just how much sugar have you guys had so far?” You could barely keep up with them, but they were fun to be around. Like oversized retriever puppies. Times a million or something.

“Not enough _Miss Connections_ , but I’ll have the tea anyway.” Scott fell into step next to you as you walked by Fountain of Nations.

“You speak gay? Are you and my friend Corey cut from the same cloth my dear Scott?” you ask and he laughs next to you.

“Sparkly lumberjack? Hell yes. Now come on, gimme, I hate cold tea.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about and I don’t think I want to know.” Chris shook his head. What a sweet beautiful Labrador, you just wanted to eat him up with a spoon.

“He wants to know what’s my job with Disney.”

“Oh, in that case, I wanna know too. What gives?”

“I’m one of the four VPs for Media and Public Relations.” You proudly say. You had worked hard for that job, starting as rider operator way back then, putting yourself through college while working long hours under the hot Floridian sun.

“Oh, fancy. I thought you worked here, you seen to know everyone.” Scott commented.

“I worked here for 15 years. Ride operator, character handler, parade dancer…” she lowered her voice, “I was also friends with my namesake and Snow White for two years as well.”

“You’re _friends_ with Belle? Oh, OH!” Chris’ eyes widened. “You’ve played the princesses.”

“Never, ever say that.” You looked around. “You say Marvel has snipers but so does Disney! All princess and characters are real; we just get to be _friends_ with them. Know what I mean?”

“Sorry! I consider myself pretty versed in Disney speak but I never heard that one before.”

“Yeah, manly cast members know that one.” You agreed. “After I graduated I worked my way up to Media Relations here in Orlando and two years ago I finally got my dream job, and I’ve been in Los Angeles since then. I work with promotions, social media, and influencers. It’s a pretty sweet job.”

“Need an assistant?” Shanna asked as you entered the line for Nemo. “That sounds pretty rad!”

“Do you have any experience in PR?”

You separated into two groups when the cast member asked ‘how many’, Chris and Scott, you and Shanna. You entered your shell with the brunette still talking about a possible job and what she’d need to get it.

On the other shell, Chris looked confused.

“Did she just ditched me?” He asked his brother dumbfounded.

Scott laughed and shook his head.

“Oh, how the mighty have fallen.” He laughed again. “Welcome to the real world brother! Not everyone will fawn over you, as hard it is to believe it!”

“I thought we’re hitting it pretty well,” he got comfortable on the ride vehicle, taking off his hat so he could see the aquariums and screens where Dory, Marlin, and Nemo played, “did I read it all wrong?”

“Nah, she’s into you as well, as far as I could see.” Scott nodded. “She strikes me as a _sisters before misters_ kinda woman, and she was talking to Shanna while we waited we queued.”

Chris _uhmed_ in agreement.

He hoped you’re not putting up a front for him, because he liked you from the moment he bumped into you at Mouse Gears. He saw the moment you realized who he was but you had been pretty cool so far, and besides the sniper comment, you hadn’t made a big deal out of it. Definitely a breath of fresh air, it had been a while since he could be himself outside his immediate circle of friends. The fact you knew that joke told him you had seen some of his or his co-star interviews but as you worked handling the media and social media accounts for Disney he believed seeing footage of his movies was part of your job and that put his mind at ease and he decided to give that little spark between you a chance.

You were beautiful, full heart-shaped lips, long mahogany hair, aquamarine eyes, and a soft but toned body. He wanted to get to know you better, see if you felt the same connection he did.

The ride reached the end and he saw you getting out, still talking to Shanna.

“I mean it, send it to me, I’ll see what I can do.”

“The fact that I’d have to move to Los Angeles is a concern, but that kind of job would be fun. Thanks, Belle, I’ll think about it.”

“You’re most welcome. But don’t forget, I can only get your foot inside the door, you’d have to walk whenever you want to be by yourself.” You saw Chris and Scott approaching and a huge smile broke up on your face. “How about we go fly around the world?”

“Yes, finally! Soarin’ has been calling my name since we left Test Track!” Scott exclaimed.

He linked his arms with Shanna and dragged her along in front of you and Chris.

“He’s not very subtle, is he?” You questioned Chris when he stepped next to you.

Chris laughed and put his baseball cap back on backward. He looked ridiculously handsome, his longish hair escaping on the sides, his black ‘I am smiling’ Grumpy T-shirt stretched along his hard chest and biceps, black and white basketball shorts hugging that delectable ass he had. You licked your lips and gave him your brightest smile when he caught you staring.

“I guess neither is you.” He winked at you and grabbed your hand.

“Yeah, sue me, I refuse to play the virgin giggling girl when I see something I like.”

“Do you see me complaining?”

You shook your head as you play catch up to Shanna and Scott, who were already inside The Land pavilion.

“You never answered when I asked you if this was your last day,” Chris said while you rode the escalator to the lower floor.

“It isn’t; we’re staying for 10 days.” You saw Scott waving you over to the ride entrance. “Why’s that?”

Before Chris had a chance to answer Shanna bellowed.

“Come on slowpokes! We’re wasting time here.”

“Can we go on Living with The Land before Soarin’? I forgot it was open during EMH. I’ve never seen it at night.”

“Oh come on Scott, Living is so boring!” Shanna complained.

“Living with the Land is not boring,” Chris argued back, siding with Scott.

“It is so.”

“Not.”

“Children!” You waved a hand between them and they stopped. “How ‘bout this, we do Soarin’ once, get back to Living and quickly backtrack and do Soarin’ again?”

“Finally, someone with a plan.” Chris clapped. “But do we have time?”

You checked your watch.

“There are 45 minutes left before the park closes, I believe we can make it if we hurry.”

“Let’s do this then.

You hurried up the queue for Soarin’, once again cursing Disney Imaginners for making it so freaking long. There was a decent amount of people in front of you when you got to the split before the theaters. If things were the same there would be only one theater open for the extended hours and with about 150 people on the queue it would take about 10 minutes to get to the front of the line.

Scott lowered his voice.

“Now remember, it’s B1 or nothing alright? I don’t want to look up and see dangling feet in front of me.”

“Ah, a man after my own heart.” You agreed.

“Have you seen the new film? I liked it but I miss the old one.” Chris commented. “I was hoping they’d keep the Soarin’ Over California in Anaheim but they are all the same now.”

“I really like the soaring around the world aspect, but I miss the orange smell. Childhood memories and all that.” You walked over to the line for the first row of the second string of seats, dead center inside the theater. Those were indeed the best seats in the house and you’re surprised Scott knew about them.

“This is not our first rodeo, _Miss Connections_! We’ve been coming to Disney twice a year for the past thirty plus years, sometimes more if Chris can swing it.” Scott explained. “You’ve probably even seen us before, or operated a ride while we were on it.”

“You’re probably right!” Shanna gasped. “Oh my god, you might even be in our pictures, Belle.”

“No way, I would remember taking pictures with this hot beefcake by my side.” You pointed to Chris making it seem he was showing him off with your hands.

“But would you really?” Chris said in a lower voice. “I barely remember the face of the girl who asked me for a picture this morning at the airport. How many pictures you would take in one day?”

You looked shocked, they did have a point. Could you really be in a picture with Chris and his family?

“There were always two _friends_ taking turns during the set but it was a freaking lot. Akershus alone might make that number reach a thousand during the holidays.”

“I’m pulling all the photo albums from the library when we get back home, I’m really curious right now!”

Shanna looked excited at the prospect of finding you in their family photos, and you tried to jog your memories of thousands of families you met over the years. Chris was right, there was no way you could have remembered them, especially if it was before his Captain America days.

You talked through the whole pre-boarding video and were now being directed to your seats. B1 was a popular choice so Scott played buffer and sat between Chris and the other guest, you sat beside Chris with Shanna by your side. He waited till the cast member checking the seatbelt got to him before removing his hat and sticking it on the bin below his seat.

The ride started and the music swirled around you as the seats were lifted from the ground, making it appear as you were indeed soaring around big blue skies, mountains, and lakes around the world. You smiled as the powerful aroma of roses reached your nose while flying over the Taj-Mahal, giggling when the sea breeze smell reached your nose when you glided over Fiji and squealing when the turned upwards to reach the top of the Eiffel Tower. Soarin’ was probably your favorite ride in all parks and the smile on your face when the ride ended with fireworks over Epcot was a testament to that.

You unbuckled your seatbelt and were one of the first out of the theater, walking so fast a cast member reminded you no running was allowed. Chris sent a sorry his way but your group didn’t slow down, cruising the corridors to get to Living with The Land.

Shanna checked his watch when you got there and cheered when there was only a family of three in line for the boat.

“Ok, guys 27 minutes left. How long is this ride anyway? I want to ride Soarin’ again!”

They all turned to you waiting for an answer.

“20 minutes.”  You said and Shanna groaned. “We’re gonna cut close, but as long as we’re inside the queue for Soarin’ before 11 pm they will let us in. We might not get B1 again though.”

“It’s ok, we’re coming back to Epcot to hit more of the food booths anyway, I can live without the best seats for once.” Scott nodded.

You let the family in front of you get on the boat that was docked and waited for the next one.  Thankfully there was no one else behind you so you got the next boat all to yourselves.

Scott seated with Shanna, who immediately opened her phone, earning a glare from Scott.

You sat with Chris two rows behind them, Chris entering first and offering you his hand to help you inside the boat.

“Why thank you, Prince Charming.” You accepted his hand, noticing he didn’t let go when you sat beside him. Which suited you just as well because you had your own plans for him.

“I thought I was Prince Adam to your Belle?” He got closer as the boat started its journey through different types of nature scenes, putting his arm around your shoulder as you entered the rain forest and the boat waved a bit.

Oh, he was a smooth one. You grinned at him and scooted a little closer your sides now pressed together.

“You know Adam is not an official name right?”

“That’s not possible, his name’s Adam.” He doubted you.

“Nope, he’s never named during the animation. The actor who voices him is just credited as ‘Beast’.”

You loved Disney Trivia and could quote the most obscure facts and anecdotes about the parks, movies, and Walt’s life.

“Well, my childhood has been ruined. Thank you for that.”

He tickled your sides in retaliation, making you squirm and giggle. When you tried to tickle him back he grabbed your hands and pinned them down between the two of you.

Your laugh subsided when you noticed Chris looking at your lips and you subconsciously licked them because they suddenly felt dry as sandpaper. He looked at your eyes and back to your mouth in a silent question, blue eyes searching your face for what could happen next.

You nod almost imperceptibly and Chris smiles, leaning towards you, full lips slighted parted.

“How much trouble would I be if plucked a miracle fruit from the tree over th… oh my bad!”

Chris curses his brother and you blink away the nervousness that surrounded you.

“Do not try to pick up a berry, that’s cause for revoking your annual pass and you’ll be escorted out of the park.” You speak as you try to control your beating heart.

“No way!”

“I’ve been the one waiting for the poor soul at the end of the ride Scott. Not a very fun part of the job and also so many forms to fill out.”

Maybe it was better this way. You knew you were attracted to each other but all rides were full of cameras, it’d only take one less than honest cast member to sell the footage to TMZ anyway.

Chris didn’t try to kiss you again but kept on holding your hand as the boat glided over the murky water, passing through the suspended hydroponics plants, the self-sustained display with fish and plants and finally reaching the end of the ride.

The boat wasn’t even properly docked and Shanna was already on the move, making a tight turn on the tunnel leading to Soarin’.

You had two minutes to get there before they closed the queue so you hurried over, Chris pulling you along, your legs barely keeping up with his stride.

You entered the line with seconds to spare and as soon as you did the cast member pulled a rope behind you, indicating the end of operation hours.

The four of you laughed while making your way up to concourse C, the only theater that was open.

“I don’t think I’ve run so much at Disney before.” Scott breathlessly said.

“That’s because you have an escort who gets you backstage and takes you to the front of the line! Us mere mortals are the ones queueing for six hours for Flight of Passage.”

“As if you ever waited that long.” Shanna quipped from the front of the line.

“Uhm… who’s to say I didn’t?” You winked at her. Chris looked at you quizzically. “Okay, so maybe I haven’t, but I’ve done the running thing before, I do wonder to the dark side and Escape from Gringotts is almost as bad as Flight of Passage. People run like crazy mofos to get there.”

“You cheat on the Mouse?” Scott put a hand over his heart.

“Say it louder to the people in the back.” You hit him in the shoulder. You turn to one of the corners of the queue, playing as if there was a camera there. You move your hand as if bowing, “It’s all lies oh Big Cheese who reigns supreme and all hear and all see, I’d never cheat on you!”

Chris guffawed, both hands grabbing his chest.

“You’re crazy!” He laughed.

“Shhhhh, you never know who’s listening!” You winked at him.

As it turned out there were only four other people waiting for the last flight of the night and as you approached the end of the line you were directed to B1 anyway, as each row of seats sat 10 people each.

You decided to let all brothers be together and sat on the outside this time, Chris by your side.

He turned to say something to you at the same time you leaned over to let him know there was a hidden Mickey on the flight over Monument Valley and his lips grazed yours. You both paused, surprised at the sudden touch. Then he was kissing you for real, full lips pressed over yours, sending sparks all over your body. He brought his right hand to your neck, holding you close as he deepened the kiss, your lips danced together.

As fast as first kisses went, you ranked this one a solid 13 in a one to five scales. He never pressured you to open your mouth or tried to slip you the tongue, his lips were plump and he moved them with purpose, alternating hard pressed and feathered touches. You opened your eyes when he moved away and he gave you a little nod which you returned, grinning at each other.

The ride was over before you knew it and the cast member was ushering you out, saying good night.

Your little group made your way over World Showcase again, you saying goodnight to all cast members you passed by, thanking them for staying back during Extra Magic Hours.

“You sound sincere too,” Shanna commented as you walked the dark path leading you to Canada.

“That’s because I am. Most of them will have a shift no later than 10 am tomorrow and they won’t leave here for another two hours. Sometimes more. Saying thank you is the least I can do.”

“And could you do more?” Chris inquired.

“I can actually. All visiting cast members fill a form when we get back to work, citing areas we think the parks can improve, what was good, bad and exceptional.”

“That’s cool, I wish we could do something like that,” Chris commented.

“Actually you can. In 2014 we introduced Cast Compliments.” The three of them looked at you, never reading about it before. “Say you wanna say something nice about a particular cast member; you get their name, go on Twitter and tag either @DisneylandToday or @WDWToday using the hashtag CastCompliment. Write their name, location, and your motive. We will print your twit, and take a picture of the cast member with it. They also get a mark on their file. Every 5 marks they receive a monetary bonus.”

“Wow, that’s crazy cool. And you came up with this idea?” Shanna was already on her phone looking up the hashtag. She gave the phone to Chris and he scrolled through the feed, smiling at the amount of love being shared.

“My team and I did, together with HR” you nodded.

“That’s amazing and so thoughtful Belle!” Scott was the one looking at the phone now.

“They are the ones keeping the park running after all.” You smiled.

You reached International Gateway, waving to the guards and everyone said goodnight this time.

The temperature had dropped quite a bit and you shivered, Chris immediately pulling you close and running his hands over your arms. You smiled at him in thanks and asked where they are staying.

“We’re at the Grand, it’s our favorite resort,” Chris answered. “How about you?”

“I’m a DVC member, I’m right over there at the Boardwalk Villas.” You pointed to the red building on the other side of the man-made lake.

“Mind we walked you over to the lobby? That way I know we got back home safely and we can call a Minnie Van?” Chris smiled at you.

“Absolutely!”

You crossed the bridge to Boardwalk Inn in silence, just appreciating each other companies. When you reached the well-manicured lawn of back gardens he stopped you, mentioning for his siblings to go ahead.

He brought you under the canopy of a huge tree, giving you a little privacy from the passersby.

“What are you doing tomorrow?” He inquired, his back leaning on the tree trunk.

“My friend and I have brunch reservations at Boma, so we’ll be at Animal Kingdom till around 11 am. Our fast passes are for Hollywood Studios but they don’t start till 3 pm.”

“Damn, we’re staying at the Magic Kingdom all day, the kids really want to see the parade.”

“I’m sure you’ll have a lovely time with your family.” You nodded. It was a shame you would be at different parks but you had fast passes for Slinky Dog Dash and that was one ride, not even you could swing your non-existent badge at the cast member and get in on a whim so you weren’t changing your own plans.

“I will, but I also wanna see you again.” He whined and you giggled, he was the perfect mix of gorgeous man and little boy and the butterflies in your belly certainly agreed. “MK closes at six for the Christmas Party though, and we’re not going till Tuesday. Mind if I join you after we leave?”

“I’d love to see you again too, so I don’t mind it at all. Word of warning though, Corey will freak out, even with me telling him you’ll be joining us, so come prepared.”

“How bad are we talking about?” Chris sighed. You had been so cool-headed about everything, almost no one recognized him today and now your friend was almost guaranteed to make a scene.

“I’ll try to prep him over carbs while we have brunch, but he’ll stare and be mute for a while.” You told Chris the truth. Corey had a major crush on both Chris and Sebastian Stan and was a diehard Stucky shipper. That would be an interesting conversation to have.

“As long as he doesn’t draw attention, I can deal with some staring.” Chris acquiesced. He wanted to spend more time with you, see if there was anything else besides physical attraction drawing him in.

He pulled out his phone and asked for your number before sending you a text so you could have his.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then.” You looked over at him with a little smile. You started walking backward still holding his hand.

“Not so fast!”

Chris pulled you back so fast you fell on his chest with a little oomph. He tilted your head up with two fingers and his lips descended on yours, kissing you long and hard. You gripped the sides of his T-shirt, hands digging on his waist as he held your head closer to him, one hand bunching up your hair, the other touching your neck and cheek in slow circles. You felt his soft beard brushing your skin, heightening your pleasure. A warm feeling spread all over you and you melted into Chris, parting your lips slightly. When his tongue skimmed yours you kissed him harder, tongues touching languidly.

You had been kissed quite well in the past but Chris was definitely the best one so far, he maintained full body contact and he kissed you like he had nothing else to do for the rest of his life. He pulled your lower lip as he broke the kiss, his thumb caressing the bite while he alternated between nips and kisses over your chin and neck.

Your hands got under his T-shirt and ran over the hard v on his waist, circling it to press your thumbs on the dimples on the small of his back. Your fingers touched his back vehemently, nails dragging a line just under the band of his shorts. He rocked against you and you felt him pressed against your belly, your hands itching to get closer.

“God, you’re beautiful.” He whispered against your skin. “I want to take you back to my room and kiss you all over and see if the rest of you are as soft as your lips.”

You shivered again and you weren’t sure if it was the draft wind or your reaction to his words, but you’d put good money on the latter. You felt your hardened nipples and the damp spot in your underwear and a quick look down was enough to see the hard on the basketball shorts could barely conceal. You definitely clicked on a physical level, never a kiss had such an impact on you before.

Your brain took over as you remembered you’re in a public space and you took a little step back, just enough so you could think straight.

“Maybe this is enough for one night.” You exhaled hard, trying to clear your head.

Chris nodded, he never lost control so quickly with anyone before, you barely touched his skin and he was almost rutting you to the ground right by Disney’s Boardwalk.

“Right, you’re right.” He kissed your forehead before pushing himself off the tree trunk and adjusting himself as best as he could. “Want me to walk you to your room?”

“I’m good, let’s not tempt faith, shall we?”

You had rented a two-bedroom suite so you and Corey could have more privacy, so it wouldn’t be hard to sneak Chris back to your room, lock the door and spend the rest of the night learning each other’s body.

He nodded and rested his head over your shoulder. You stayed like that till his phone vibrated on his pocket.

“That was Scott, Minnie van is here.” Chris looked over from his phone. “Thank you for today, for hanging out with me, I really liked it. I really liked you, Belle.”

“I really liked you too Chris.” You pressed a chaste kiss on his lips, hugging him for good measure.

“I’ll text you and we can work out the details for tomorrow ok?” He said while hugging you back.

“Alright.”

Neither of you moved and his phone ringed.

Chris rolled his eyes when he answered.

“I’m on my way meathead, give me one second. No, he won’t leave, you know they can wait for a while. Alright, I’m going, Jesus, hold your damn horses.”

You giggled and let go of him, telling him to go.

“Bye princess Belle.”

With a quick peck on your lips, he was off, taking the stairs to the main floor two at a time.

You stayed at the same spot till he disappeared upstairs before making your way to the Villas side of the Boardwalk, quickening up your pace to get away from the cold air.

Entering your room, you sighed against the door as you closed it.

This had been indeed the most special Extra Magic Hour you ever spent at EPCOT and you couldn’t wait to see what tomorrow would bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you go! Once again thank you for reading it and please leave a comment, tell me what you think!


End file.
